I never died
by glimmer145
Summary: The life after the The Reichenbach Fall. The story flicks between John and Sherlock as life goes on.
1. Born to die - Chapter 1

_all very confusing i shall post part 2 soon_

**I Never Died**

Part 1 - Born to die

JW-

2 years after Sherlock's passing Dr. John Watson still thought of him, Most people had adjusted to life, but not John. After the incident John chose to sleep in Sherlock's room, because it smelt of him and made John feel safe and secure. His feelings never changed.  
SH-

Every night for 2 years I've been visiting him, it must be safe now. Sherlock had this argument with himself every evening. No, No you're just desperate to hear his voice again. I know but it hurts to know the pain I'm putting him through, why not just a quick visit? It's too dangerous; it would be a risk of John's life. Moriarty could have tricked death as well but why? It hurt Sherlock so much to know that he couldn't speak to John one more time without risking his life. But maybe just a look, he could stand by the door just to check he's ok.  
JW-

It was about midnight when John saw the silhouette of a rather tall man stood by the door to 221B. Who was it? Not a client, no one came after Sherlock's passing. The man looked so much like Sherlock it hurt to look but John couldn't pull his eyes away. Sherlock is gone; John was accepting that by now. As he did he noticed some movement in the corner of his eye, another shadow, a man but who? That question was answered when Jim Moriarty stepped into the light; John knew what he had to do.  
SH-

Oh, god he saw me, I'm sure of it. He. He, I've put him in danger. I feel ill, what have I done? I could have just killed him. Oh stupid, stupid me.  
JW-

2 years on John still felt the same as he did when he watched his best friend f.f..Fall to his untimely death fear, love and anger. Every day since his death John saw things, at first the silhouettes and now the people standing and staring, every time he left the flat, he felt he was constantly being watched, but still he tried to carry on.  
SH-

This was the hardest decision had ever needed to make, shall I stay away, forget John and leave him in peace. Or show myself to him, and reveal my love, but put him in danger? The decision was rather easy, I'll show myself and my undying love to John, then I can protect him, but only when he knows I'm alive.  
JW-

John sat alone in Sherlock's chair, he knew If Sherlock was here; he would be off sulking or at least insulting him. John missed the words of Sherlock Holmes; he missed his eyes, his hair and even his snobby personality.  
SH-

Sherlock stood outside 221B, he saw John sat in his chair, it made him chuckle, but he knew it was now or never!  
JW-

John saw a shadow pass over his window, before he could move, he was sat face to face with Moriarty, how? Why? Just to make matters worse a few seconds later his beautiful Sherlock ran into the room.  
SH-

Shit, I knew this was the wrong choice. How was Moriarty here? I've hurt John I can see it in his eyes. What have I done?  
JW-

As fast as he arrived Sherlock left, before John knew it he was out on the street with Moriarty, both chasing Sherlock Holmes. John knew this was the only chance he had before Sherlock was gone again "wait, I...I love you Sherlock" But it was too late...  
SH-

Sherlock froze at those words and the gunshot that followed quickly afterwards. JOHN! What have I done? The petrified scream from John Watson ripped the air and then silence. Sherlock sprinted over to John's body lying motionless on the stone cold floor. This is my turn to lose you.

JW-

Moriarty turned to face John and pulled the trigger, all John could do was scream before the immense pain took over his nervous system, as he fell Moriarty turned and ran eager to get away, as Sherlock, his dear Sherlock ran up to him.  
SH-

"I...I love you too John" Sherlock said "its all a trick" John whispered as he watched John slowly slip away 'forever'. Sherlock collapsed in tears, as he looked down at his best friend, his only friends body lie cold and lifeless on the stone cold floor of the street. Sherlock bent down and lightly kissed Johns, cold, blue lips, he stared as his tears fell and hit Johns beautiful face.

SH-  
Sherlock's cries slowly drifted away, leaving only tears, and occasional sobs, Sherlock kissed Johns lips again and again desperate for John to kiss back but, he never did. He looked so calm, so peaceful, so pure all but the red rose of blood sprouting from his chest.  
SH-

Sherlock eventually had to be pulled away by the paramedics, as they removed Johns body from the streets, Sherlock could feel nothing but numbness and anger, the loss of the one person he had ever loved, John. Why did I do this? It's my entire fault. He kept repeating the scream in his head. The scream, Why so scared? Why? I was there the whole time, I promised myself I would protect him, and I failed. I just got him back and, now I've lost him for real.  
SH-

Months on from Johns death, any people were re-adjusting to life, but, not Sherlock. He couldn't last more than a week, with John completely gone. So, he left a note for - "I'm so, sorry to do this to you again, but as you know, I need John, and he needs me, don't worry you'll do ok on your own, all my love - SH. Once writing the note he placed it on Johns bed pillow, where he later placed his head after overdosing on John's depression pills.  
SH-

"I'll be with you soon my sweet, I can promise you that" Sherlock spoke softly as he to drifted off into his dear Johns arms, "your here now" John whispered.


	2. Goodbye Jim - Chapter 2

Part 2 – Good bye Jim

SH-

Sherlock abruptly woke up and stared up at John. They both looked around the room, 'where?' Sherlock questioned, 'my flat… before I met you' John replied 'oh, nice' Sherlock said.

JW-

John could see that Sherlock was desperate to ask how he survived or even knew that Jim was coming so, he spilled. 'Well' Sherlock asked impatiently, that night when I saw you stood by the flat, 'yes', Sherlock stared intently, I saw him stood opposite he looked straight at me and I could sense he was coming to kill me, so I made sure that the next night I was wearing a bulletproof vest borrowed from Lestrade and I used a blood pouch to make it look like I was really dead. 'You're not the only one who had Molly's help'.

SH-

Sherlock stood up and admired how John managed to survive, 'I'm so sorry' Sherlock whispered before kissing John, he never realised how good it would feel to have john kiss him in return, 'I really do love you John'.

JW-

John, although surprised at Sherlock's sudden burst of affection he accepted it, however he questioned how they were both going to survive, how is a high functioning sociopath going to go by unnoticed? 'So, what are we going to do?' John asked Sherlock.

SH-

Sherlock thought until he came up with an idea 'we kill Jim! For good' he shouted Johns reply was more than shocking for Sherlock 'NO, Sherlock think' john said with anger in his voice "killing Jim will take away your greatest case yet 'the friendly bomber''.

JW-

'You cant kill Jim Sherlock' John shouted he might be the cause of all this shit here but we cant kill him as Anderson said, soon you'll get bored and the wall wont do it!

SH-

Sherlock froze at the thought of killing John, his first and only love, 'John I…I would never hurt you, you know that'. Sherlock could see john thinking it over. 'Well if we did want to kill Jim, how would we do it?' John asked. 'We go to the lab' Sherlock said with confidence 'We end the game where it all began'.

JW-

John knew what Sherlock was thinking. 'End the game, where it all began; John whispered into Sherlock's ear.

'OH, HOW LOVELY TO SEE YOU BOTH AGAIN I ASSUME ALL IS WELL.

SH-

They both turned to see the one and only Jim Moriarty stood between them and the only way out. Unless a 10ft drop to the street below, 'John' Sherlock whispered 'if I distract him you jump the window and go to the lab molly will know what to do' and with that John was gone. 'So, I see back again are we?' Jim asked mockingly, 'why yes, where would I go?' Sherlock said. 'Oh, looks like dear John had the same ideas as me with the blood pouch, that even tricked you. oh dear loosing our touch are we? Ha-ha, but you drugs, help even another body! Oh your good' Jim said, Sherlock replied with a smirk 'oh Jim, you have no idea'.

JW-

John jumped and ran, worrying about Sherlock was the worst thing to do now, he had to find molly but, I cant be seen by anyone but her straight to the morgue… there ' molly, we need to talk' molly turned around and stared 'oh god, not now its only been three days' 'yep, he found us! Sherlock said you knew what to do'.

SH-

'Why are you still here?' Sherlock asked Jim 'well as you say I had to ensure you died for no reason so I was going to kill all your little friends too!' seconds passed although they felt like hours once Sherlock had had enough he jumped and plunged a needle deep into Jim's arm-a look of horror upon his face.

JW-

'Before Sherlock left, he…he told me that if Jim ever came back, he would send you and that I would need to prepare the autopsy equipment', 'WHAT! What's Sherlock going to do?' John asked intently. 'You know your story, the lady in pink well' John knew exactly what Sherlock was up to 'drugs' John thought out loud "the taxi driver" Sherlock was going to kill Jim Moriarty!

SH-

'God he's heavy' Sherlock shouted at John 'come and help me!' John turned to see Sherlock holding a limp Jim 'what are you going to do?' John questioned. 'Didn't Molly tell you? I'm going to win the game'.

SH-

Before any one could say anything else Jim Moriarty the consulting criminal was dead laying limp and lifeless on the floor. 'Lestrade is on his way I presume, Molly' Sherlock asked 'Y..Yes Sherlock, Wh..What now?' Sherlock thought 'we will go back to normal ish John you can explain what happened, how we survived etc. you know stuff, and Molly the body came in yesterday we did nothing ok', 'SHERLOCK what the bloody hell are you doing here?' 'Oh Lestrade, tada were not dead, but you know Jim is and it wasn't me ok now bye I need to get back to my flat'.


	3. A new Beginning - Chapter 3

Part 3- A new beginning

'Oh Sherlock! You were dead' almost had a heart attack. She was stood in the living room of 221B Baker street packing items into boxes.

SH-

'Well we've just saved you allot of packing' Sherlock said whilst signalling for John to go and explain all to , 'you coming?' John asked. 'Me oh no John I'm thinking… off you go then' Sherlock said as he slowly slipped away into his mind palace.

JW-

'Sherlock tricked us all, ok then I tricked you then he tricked everyone again then Jim really died, to be honest I'm still tying to figure it all out myself' John said as he sat facing sat on two cardboard boxes in what used to be the kitchen of 221B baker street.

SH-

Sherlock was abruptly woken to find, Lestrade, Anderson, Mycroft and Donovan all stood all stood demanding a reply. 'Ooh looks like a good old family reunion' Sherlock said smugly. 'So tell us then you were dead' Anderson said ignoring Sherlock's comment, 'oh shut up Anderson you lower the IQ of the whole street' Sherlock shouted. 'Cant you all see I'm thinking?' 'About what?' Lestrade asked, Sherlock replied bluntly with 'stuff' and a quick glance at John's face.

JW-

'I guess can tell you, I'm rather tired and all'. John waited until everyone eventually left the flat, before he walked up to Sherlock, who was by now still sat on the couch, 'so', 'so what?' Sherlock asked, 'the papers, they're going to go mad, the fraud detective fakes his own death twice along with friend'. 'Oh well why should I care' Sherlock said with a shrug.

SH-

Sherlock spent most of the day, making a plan in his head, on how best to apologise to John for all he's put him through, after a long 7 hours Sherlock had a plan. 'John come here' Sherlock shouted, John entered the room in his best grey jumper, he came in and sat next to Sherlock. He couldn't hold it in any longer, it felt like they both had the same idea when they both lent in for the first of many kisses, in an average situation when no one is about to "die".

JW-

The rush hit him first the feeling of utter love and freedom no fear and no rush, just steady love for one another. Not really as a shock to John but Sherlock was more than your average kisser.

Three weeks on Dr. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes are openly together with the paper given name of the resurrecting couple, however neither cared all they knew was, as long as a case came along they would do just fine.

_**The end**_

Its all a little confusing here it is summed up

-Reinbatch fall

-Jim M – survived-using a blood pack and a fake gun

-Sherlock – survives-make up your own idea

Part ½

-John-blood pack – and a bullet proof vest and Molly

-Sherlock – drugs

Part 2

Jim M – really dies – due to drugs


End file.
